Not Okay
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: They weren't too far gone, not morally, there was still some good in them. He believed her. She was strong, beautiful and he believed her. Richonne with possible season 4 finale spoilers.


_A/N; Okay, this is from what I think season four might end for us. Where at least some have reunited, maybe a couple are dead, but that isn't addressed - I'm pegging Carol, Tyreese or Daryl for the chopping block. Some have suggested that they'll replace the Carl almost getting raped scene from the comics with Michonne almost getting raped (by Daryl's new group), so I'm going with that scenario. Rick bites a chunk out of one of the guys and Daryl helps them escape - either escaping with them or sacrificing himself which may happen in the finale.  
_

_Either way, Daryl's fate is not addressed in this fic. It's all about Rick and Michonne and how they can live with themselves and each other post the brutality in the finale._

_Summary: They weren't too far gone, not morally, there was still some good in them. He believed her. She was strong, beautiful and he believed her. Richonne with possible season 4 finale spoilers.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Not Okay**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Finally it was like they had a few minutes to catch their breath after all the horrible things that had happened. Rick's eyes flicked over to Michonne who was examining her bruises. The corners of his eyes wrinkled in compassion. He knew she wanted to be alone, but he couldn't let her, he couldn't risk it. After what happened to her, after what happened to them both. Michonne was a strong woman but they needed to rely on each other now.

Carl was outside the door, his guard up with regards to Glenn's new companions and Judith in his arms. They'd made the mistake of trusting too often... and for a moment there Rick thought he'd made the mistake of trusting Daryl too. Trust was a rare commodity these days.

Pushing off the door from his previously slumped position against it, he hobbled toward Michonne over at the bed. Her fingers froze over the tender flesh of her hip, Rick reached out to inspect it himself and Michonne hastily pushed his fingers away.

"I'm okay," she replied to his wordless question.

She was always so strong, but he hadn't asked her to be now. Her defenses had to be crumbling by now. His were. He was a wreck. Finding Judith was one of the few things that gave him the strength to continue, that and his amazing comrade by his side. For a moment there in the midst of it she had been so vulnerable, so helpless. Rick had never seen her like that before and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see her like that again.

Rick shook his head. "We're not okay," he responded huskily.

His mind ran through what they had to do to escape; the taste of blood running down his throat, the desperate mauling from already broken souls. Every time he plunged a little deeper and darker into the boundaries of no return and wondered when he'd be able to stop coming back from it. When was too much, too much?

Michonne had tears falling now and his own followed.

"We're not okay," he repeated, heartbroken. His arms enveloped her and they both collapsed to the filthy mattress, clinging to each other.

They weren't going to pretend they were okay, that everything that happened hadn't taken it's toll. But they'd survived, they would go on to see another day. And then Michonne reached her hand up to cup Rick's face gently. "We're okay," she whispered to him. "We have to be."

Rick nodded, knowing what she meant. They weren't too far gone, not morally, there was still some good in them. He believed her. She was strong, beautiful and he believed her.

He wanted to. He needed to.

She grabbed his hand and ran his fingers over the bruise on her thigh. He caught her eye with understanding and leaned his weight slightly forward, catching her lips this time and kissing her desperately until it hurt. His body broken and hers doing not much better. It might have been a lie but it was a beautiful lie. Maybe they could be okay for a few more minutes of lying here in each other's arms. Maybe if they faked it it would become true. Because the truth was that they weren't okay. But they had each other...

And that was more than okay.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_I never thought I'd get into this pairing, but here you have it. I hope it becomes a reality but now they're added a new couple to the fray (Bob and Sasha) I'm not sure if they'd made Richonne a thing until at least another season.  
_


End file.
